


These moans were made for recording

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I just try to avoid responsibilities, M/M, Top Clark Kent, my attempt at humor, their attempt at self-made porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Making a porn video is apparently not that easy...





	These moans were made for recording

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: I don't know...  
> instead of doing important stuff for college I'm writing...this
> 
> Not beta'd  
> it never is...
> 
> also it's my first time writing something that can be called smut .____.

“We should definitely make a porn video, sometime.” Clark panted and put his arm behind his head to lean on. 

Both, Bruce and he were lying down on Bruce’s bed, enjoying the aftermath of their intense lovemaking.  
Bruce used Clark’s chest as a pillow and had subconsciously started to stroke it softly. He raised one eyebrow.

“Why?” 

“The way you moan, Bruce.” 

Clark chuckled and Bruce did not need to look at the other man to know he had a proud glint in his eyes. 

“Of course, it would only be for us. Not gonna share you.” Bruce smirked as he felt the arm around him tighten.

“We should definitely do that. How about next Saturday?” 

As though he was not expecting an honest answer, Clark blinked down at him. 

“We can have the house for ourselves to be as loud as possible.” Bruce accentuated that with a lingering kiss on the other’s mouth and leaving with a small bite to it.

Clark’s loud gulp was the only answer he needed.

~

“What is that, Clark?” 

“I thought it would look sexy and helpful for practice.”

“Practice what exactly?” 

Bruce took the package from the other man and looked at it. 

It was a plastic dildo. 

Oddly enough, coloured just like Superman’s uniform. 

He did not even want to think about why such a thing existed. 

“Practice...deep-throating.” He cleared his throat and his gaze shifted to the floor. However, as Bruce took a step forward and opened the package, he looked up again.

Bruce held the dildo in his hand and without leaving Clark’s eyes, he took the entire thing into his mouth until his lips touched the plastic balls. 

Withdrawing the dildo and licking up the small string of spit attached to it, he leaned close to Clark’s ear.

“You know that I don’t need any practice, Boy-scout.”

~

“Oh no.”

“C-Clark?” 

Bruce was kneeling naked on the floor, head in between his arms and gasping for breath. 

Just a moment ago, Clark was pounding into him without mercy, surely leaving marks around his waist. 

However, in the next moment he quickly got up to stand in a close corner. He was tightly grabbing his cock and Bruce thought he looked a little miserable.

“I-I don’t think I came, right?”

“What?” Bruce groaned and dropped his head back onto his arms. “What are you talking about?”

“They always come at the _end_ of the video.” 

Apparently Clark was not only looking miserable but he sounded like he was about to cry too.

“Clark, _are you serious_?” A low growl left Bruce’s mouth. “My ass is fucking dripping, so put your goddamn alien stamina to good use and get inside me again. _Now_.”

Nervously walking back to Bruce, Clark got on his knees behind him. 

He leaned down and gently licked up the line of cum from his inner ass cheek in apology, before lining up and pushing his cock in once again, without warning. 

Loud moans erupted from both of them.

“I’m gonna make it up to you Bruce. Promise.”

Oh, and he _did_.

~

“I hate you.”

“I’m sorry but I really can’t focus when you do something like that.” Clark chuckled and held Bruce’s cheek in his right hand, stroking it with his thumb. 

In the last hour, they have changed places several times and were now settled on the bed with Clark on top of Bruce. 

After coming into said man for the second time tonight, Clark was still very hard. So strong hands had pulled him up higher onto Bruce’s chest since it was apparent that the latter was eager to suck and lick his cock to completion this time. And true to his word, Clark was reminded why Bruce really did not need any practice with a dildo. 

However, Clark was not able to pay a lot of attention and accidentally got a little cum in Bruce’s left eye.

Bruce groaned and glared at him, smearing his now slightly wet fingers on Clark’s chest and causing said man to laugh loudly. 

Clark lowered himself onto his elbows and softly kissed Bruce on his lips. “I love you.”

“I’m going to burn this video recorder.”

**Author's Note:**

> these may or may not have been (almost) true behind the scenes of a gay porn video >_>


End file.
